Clef on a Sugar High
by Neo Queen Ryoko Akane Yuy
Summary: Silly-Fic Clef is on a sugar high, duh!


Clef on a Sugar High   
By Neo Queen Ryoko Akane Yuy   
*_~*_~ Disclaimer I own none of this!!!!! Please don't sue!~_*~_*  
  
  
Ryoko-Dono- What do you think the name suggests Cleffie?   
Clef- Your making me drink Mountain Dew, again?   
Ryoko-Dono- Why, however did you guess?   
Clef- Just get on with it. Am I getting paid?   
Umi- NO!   
Ryoko-Dono- Why would I pay you?   
Umi- She's the author and webmisteress. She doesn't have to!   
Ryoko-Dono- Yeah, I can make you do whatever I want! *snaps fingers and Clef starts making out with his staff*   
Umi- No Ryoko-Dono! That's just sick!   
Primera- Stop it Ryoko-Dono!   
Ryoko-Dono- Oh, Alright. *Snaps fingers and they stop*   
Clef- Thank you for stopping!   
Ryoko-Dono- *snaps fingers again and she is making out with Lantis-Kun*   
Primera- WHAT IN THE?!?!?!?!?! STOP IT!   
Umi- I don't think they are going to stop, anytime soon.   
Makona- Puu Puu!!!   
Primera- STOP HARASSING POOR LANTIS-KUN!!!!   
Clef- Since they aren't going to stop, can we just get on with my embarrassment?   
Umi- Oh, lets. Lets..... *tapping fingers together maniacally (think Mr Burns of the Simpsons or The Gentlemen from Buffy)*  
Ryoko-Dono- *snaps fingers and fanfic begins, but still seems very much enwrapped in her current activities*   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~*****Fanfic Actually Begins*****~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Clef was casually walking around the castle for a late night stroll before he fed his pets. When he was walking he happened to go by the kitchen.   
"Hey Clef! Come here!" Caldina yelled over to the Mage   
"Come have a drink with us!" Presea added   
Clef walked over to the group consisting of Caldina, Presea, Umi and Ascot. They were huddled around a punch bowl. The contents of the bowl had a green tint. Several of them were giggling and nearly doubled over with laughter.   
"Here Clef, it's really good." Umi persuaded Clef   
"What is it?" Clef asked   
"It's really good!" Ascot said   
"Well, okay. If you insist...." Clef agreed hesitantly   
"Oh, we do." Umi said   
Clef took a small sip, after tasting it he gulped down the cup. Caldina poured him more and the Mage drank it. Clef's eyes lit up a bright green.   
"Yuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm........... MMMmmmmmmmmmm" The Mage said   
Umi and Presea started giggling while Caldina and Ascot encouraged him to drink more of the green punch.   
"This stuff is REALLY good!!!!!!!!!!!" Clef yelled "What is it!?!"  
"Pretty much just sugar and flavoring..." Ascot said  
"But we know it as- Mountain Dew!!!!!!!!!!" Caldina added (AN: Mountain Dew is the best drink ever, and surprisingly I wasn't on it when I wrote this)  
"Can I have some more?" Cleffie asked  
Presea shook her head "No, were all out, Ascot just downed the last of it."  
"But, but I NEED more" Clef demanded  
"Well, we could always go out and GET more (AN: But now, now, that would defeat the purpose of a ridiculously silly fanfic, wouldn't it?)" Presea suggested  
"Jeeze, I think Lafarga keeps a stash in his room, lets go steal some of it!" Caldina told them  
***** A few seconds later*****  
The 5 of them were all dressed in black, not so very silently, creeping towards Lafarga's room. They were still giggling helplessly and quite loudly at that.  
"Hehe....."  
"Shudup or you'll get us caught!"  
"Shudup yourself"  
At this moment they heard some sounds of awakness from Lafarga's bed  
"Mmmm my precious, my dear, dear Mountain Dew..... Mmmmm....." Mumbled Lafarga, and while Lafarga was mumbling Caldina stole the large quantities of Mountain Dew and motioned for the others to fallow her.  
Clef was mildly surprised at how easily Caldina broke into Lafraga's room and muttered under his breath in surprise, "Remind me to put up better security systems."  
"Naw Cleffie hon, that was just easy 'cause he gave me a key!" Caldina told The Mage  
"Whatever, just give me the friggin' Mountain Dew!" Yelled an overly anxious Ascot  
"Yeah!" Presea and Umi said and began to gulp down whole containers of Mountain Dew  
*****Hours Later*****  
Clef woke up with a pain in his head that strongly resembled a hangover "Ugh, what did I do?"  
"Drank half the world's supply of Mountain Dew?"  
"Tried to take over the world?"  
"Wore a black ski mask?"  
Clef sat still for a moment and thought, and it all came back to him. He did all of those thing they suggested!  
  
Except it was really more like 2/3.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~*****End*****~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ryoko-Dono- *snaps fingers and Lantis is gone* Now how was it? C'mon, I live on feedback, tell me!  
Umi- Stop begging the readers!  
Caldina- Yeah hon, if you write it they will review.  
Umi- That was just corny  
Makona- Pu Pu Puu!  
Ryoko-Dono- C'mon wada ya think? 


End file.
